Swim Tag
by cryingflower4
Summary: Ginny loves Hermione. It's hot outside. Everyone is inside. The lake water is cool...
1. Swim Tag

Note: I do not own any of these characters.

"...and so the conclusion of the Dilgarian Troll War 2 was ever shown and accepted in the truth of..."

_What the heck is he on about now?_ Ginny rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but to no avail. She glanced over, and there she sat, Hermione Marie Granger. Or, in Ginny's mind, the hottest thing ever to grace the earth with it's presence. The brown haired beauty scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment that was starting to look like one big ink blot from all of the tiny, neat writing. Ginny sighed and rested her head on her arms.

Every once in a while people have bright ideas. I mean, not genius ideas like the telly-thing or the radio-box, but ideas that change things. Guess what? Ginny got one just then. Excited, she sifted through her half finished potions essay on boils, her transfiguration notes, and a bunch of other things of little consequence at the moment. Finally she found a spare piece of parchment. It was slightly crinkled but it was clean. She paused, then, like so many other times before, stuffed the parchment away and with another look in Hermione's direction, she went back to being bored about Professor Binns' lecture.

Later that week, Hermione sat at the edge of the lake. It was blistering hot and everyone else was inside playing games or doing homework. Hermione had decided to live a little. A very little. And so, she stripped off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing her purple swimsuit that her parents had given her when she decided to take swimming lessons during her free time at the local pool. She dove quickly into the cool water of the lake and stayed under until her lungs demanded breath. Hermione burst out of the water and looked right into the face of Ginevra Alison Weasley. Hermione's first thought surprised her. Ginny was wearing a bright blue two piece that revealed more than it concealed. Ginny had seen Hermione dive in and had been going to the lake to do the very same thing but she had stopped to watch her heart swim gracefully through the clear water. Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione. Then, without another sound, besides the gasp that Hermione had bestowed, Ginny dove in, sending water spraying all over the bookworm. Hermione shrieked as Ginny silently came out from under the water and whispered, "Boo."

"Ginny Weasley!" The other girl hollered, "You. Are. Dead."

"Only if you can catch me!" Ginny returned, splashing away from the Hermione. Needless to say, the chase was wild, with Ginny and Hermione playing a game similar to tag and Marco-Polo at the same time.

Just as the sun was turning faintly orange in the evening sky, Hermione and Ginny crawled onto the shore and lay giggling and panting, they looked at each other then, and within that moment, their lips found each other and time stopped.

3 months later

Hermione and Ginny sat side by side at the Gryffindoor table laughing at a joke that someone had made about Professor Snape's hair, well, okay, Ginny was laughing and Hermione was frowning. Slightly. Harry and Ron were shocked but later it turned out that a lot of shocking things were happening. Ron was secretly dating Blaise Zabini(girl) and Harry was obsessed with...DRACO MALFOY??? There has to be some mistake...

Author Note: Actually, Draco is one of my favorite characters. Anyway, please review! This is my very first fic and I would love to know what you think. They may be a bit out of character but, hey, first timer here! Keep an eye out for a sequel, it may come sooner than you think. It will be posted as chapter two but think of it as a sequel anyway. Okay, now I'm rambling. Bye


	2. Chocolate Chip Cookies

Sequel to Swim Tag

Note: I don't own any of these characters! I would also like to put a little link out to another cool fan-fic site to all Harry Potter fans: There ya go. Keep your selves busy.

2 years after Hogwarts

Hermione arrived outside of the small cottage that she shared with her girlfriend. She opened the door and propped her briefcase that contained her speech for the Wizengamot, against the wall. She hung her coat in the closet and went into the kitchen.

She blinked. She blinked again. Ginny stood covered head to toe in flour. She looked sheepishly at Hermione, "I was trying to make cookies from scratch and well...." Ginny trailed off. After a few minutes, Hermione couldn't stand it and burst out laughing. Ginny grew pink but Hermione's laughter was contagious so she began to giggle.

Once they had calmed down, Hermione cleaned up the flower with a wave of her wand and said, "Let's go out for dinner, then we'll come back and make cookies. Okay?" Ginny nodded and, giving Hermione a "welcome home" kiss on the cheek, disappeared upstairs to take a shower and change her clothes.

They ended up going to a small, wizarding, Italian restaurant that Ginny had discovered the year before. Hermione had originally come downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt but Ginny had shooed her back upstairs to wear something fancier. Ginny decided that they were going to celebrate Hermione's promotion at work. Even though she hadn't gotten it yet, they were going to celebrate ahead of time, so that they could celebrate twice. That was Ginny's logic.

Ginny had decided on a plain black spaghetti strap dress, along with the one-year anniversary-of-being-together ruby earrings and necklace that Hermione had bought her. Hermione wore a deep blue dress that had a square cut neck line and wore a black beaded choker.

During their dinner, Ginny spoke about her job at the Ministry. She headed a department that helped explain the wizarding world to muggle-borns and others who discovered their powers and were confused. Hermione was in the process of being examined for a Wizengamot member, and had long office hours, while Ginny had short hours because people usually only needed her for consulting and formal things. Ginny did most of her work at home.

They got home later than they expected and Hermione wanted to go to bed and bake the cookies tomorrow. But Ginny gave Hermione "the look", not the bad one, the good one, and Hermione gave in. They pulled on jeans and tied aprons on, "Just in case." Hermione said. Hermione explained that Ginny should add the chocolate chips while Hermione mixed the flour and other ingredients together. Ginny agreed.

"Hermione, you left the water running!" Ginny lied, stuffing chocolate chips into her mouth as Hermione turned.

Hermione turned back and said, "I did not!" But she noticed that Ginny had some chocolate at the corner of her mouth and exclaimed, "Ginny! I told you not to eat them! That's all we have!"

"Eat what?" Ginny returned innocently.

"You know what, the chocolate chips!" Hermione screeched. _Geez_, thought Ginny, _she is really overreacting, probably just nervous about her speech. _

"I didn't touch them." Ginny said.

But then, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the lips, licking the chocolate from the corner of the later's mouth. When she finally pulled away, she smiled and whispered, "You taste like chocolate." And that settled it.

Author's Note: What do you think? Review please! Oh, and if you don't have a screen name with , send me an email. I will probably continue this pairing in other stories and pick up on the Harry and Ron characters a little more, but until then...Ta!


End file.
